The Smurflings (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Suddenly, the hands started spinning, turning faster and faster, and always in reverse. Finally the clock sounds. The hands stop and the door flies open. "What happened?" Natural asked, as they stepped out. "I don't know!" Snappy said. "I feel all strange!" Slouchy added. "That's funny! Our clothes have gotten too big!" Slouchy said. "No... I think we've become smaller," Snappy fumed. "And where's Butterfly?" Natural asked concernedly. He looked around and seen his butterfly was now a caterpillar, crawling out of the clock. "Hee hee hee! Butterfly! You've gotten younger, too! You've become a caterpillar again!" Natural said. "All right! What do we do?" Slouchy asked. "Do we wait for Father Time so he can smurf us back to normal size?" "Why? Does it bother you being a Smurfling?" Snappy asked. "No!" Natural added. "Okay then, let's smurf back to the village!" Snappy said. "Yes, but you're forgetting Papa Smurf's sandglass!" Slouchy said. "Bah! We'll take one and leave a note!" Snappy said, as they grabbed a sandglass and left the house. "I'm curious to see the other Smurfs' faces one they smurf us!" Natural said. "Hee hee hee! Me, too!" Slouchy added. "If they make smurf of us, I'm going to smurf mad!" Snappy said. ... Back in the village, the shrunken Smurfs told Papa Smurf how they became Smurflings. "...And once you smurfed out of the clock, you were little?" Papa Smurf asked. "Well, yes! It's funny, isn't it?" Slouchy asked. "Look at Butterfly!" Natural said, holding the caterpillar in his hands. "And we didn't forsmurf your sandglass!" Snappy said. "But this is a catasmurfphe! We have to smurf something! I'll search for an antidote... and quick! Good smurf of smurfs!" Papa Smurf said frantically. "Come, come! Calm down! We think we're just smurf like this!" Snappy said, trying to reassure him. "Well, yeah! You old folks are making a big fuss over nothing!" Slouchy said. "Old folks?! Listen, laddies, have a little respect for your elders! Back in my day...," Fergus said. "No way! You're not going to start annoying us with your 'back in your days'! You skirt-wearing Smurf!" Snappy shouted aggressively. "Yeah! You won't smurf me in a skirt," Slouchy said. "IT'S NOT A SKIRT! IT'S A KILT!" Fergus shouted angrily. "QUIET!" Papa Smurf shouted, his voice booming. "And yet, he's right! It's certain that, back in my day...," "Oh, no! Not you, too Papa Smurf! Your day was your day! Now we don't give a smurf about your day! We're living in the present, not the past!" Snappy said aggressively. "Oh! Such language! Back in my day...," Hefty said. "Yes! We'd never have allowed ourselves...!" Handy said. "Kids today!" Fergus said, still fuming from his argument with Snappy. "Okay! We won't speak of it further! It's over! Agreed?" Snappy said with a remark. "No way! I think Papa Smurf's right and what's more, Papa Smurf is always right, and when Papa Smurf says that, back in my day...," Brainy said angrily, before he was hurled out of the village and he landed on his head. "That's curious! This they were already doing back in my day!" ... "We don't need to be lectured, Papa Smurf, we need new clothes!" Natural said. "That's right! Hey! Tailor!" Papa Smurf called. "Yes, Papa Smurf?" Tailor asked, stepping forward. "Take the Smurflings to have new clothes smurfed," Papa Smurf said. "Of course, Papa Smurf! Come here, Smurflings! I'll smurf you some cute, little clothes!" Tailor said, as he took the Smurflings into his workshop. "Two apples and a half! This Smurfling's a tall one!" Tailor said, as he measured Snappy. "Hey, don't smurf us any stupid, 'classic' outfits, eh? A little imagination, eh!" Snappy said. "Imagination? But...," Tailor said, sounding puzzled. "Wait! We'll show you what we want! Smurf me those scissors!" Snappy asked. "But...," Tailor said, sounding rather uneasy. Vanity was walking towards Tailor's workshop, happily thinking to himself. "I'm curious to smurf what Tailor's making for the Smurflings!" he thought to himself. He opened the door and was greeted by a horrendous sight. "Ah! It's you, Vanity! So what do you think of them?" Snappy asked. "AHHH!" Vanity screamed, before he fainted. "What?" Snappy asked. "Smelling salts! Quick! Smelling salts!" Tailor said. "It's... it's a nightmare!" Vanity said, as he lay on the floor. ... Eventually, the Smurflings found themselves adopted by all the adult Smurfs. "So, how's it smurfing, Smurflings?" Handy asked. "It's smurfing fine!" Slouchy answered. "My goodness, your caterpillar is smurf!" Clumsy said. "Yes, eh? You know this is Butterfly?" Natural said. "Really? Golly," Clumsy said. "Hey! I'm going to smurf you a nice cake for this evening!" Greedy said. "That's a smurf idea!" Snappy said, before he noticed Grouchy was looking angrily at him. "WELL, I HATE GROWN-UP SMURFS!" Snappy shouted, catching Grouchy by surprise. "But, I didn't say anything!" Grouchy protested. "No! But you thought it, Grouchy!" Snappy said. "How did he guess?" Grouchy said to himself. "I hate Smurflings!" "Hey! Smurflings! Here's a gift for you!" Jokey said. "Oh?" Slouchy asked. "Another of your notorious gifts that smurfs up in your face once you open it?" "Yes! Hee hee hee! Open if fast!" Jokey said, before Slouchy opened the present, but the boom went off in Jokey's face. "Just because we're Smurflings doesn't mean that we're born yesterday." Slouchy said, as he walked away. ... Soon the Smurflings came across a message wall which read: Grand Smurfonic Concert, under the direction of Brainy Smurf. "Aw, darn! I'd forgotten!" Slouchy said. "And did you see who's going to smurf the orchestra?" Natural asked. "Yeah! It won't be a very smurf evening!" Snappy said. "Wait! I think I have an idea! Smurf closely...," Slouchy said, as he whispered his plan to the others. "Hee hee hee! That's a good idea!" Natural said. "But where will we find that?" Snappy asked. "I think I know. Come on!" Slouchy said, as he headed towards Handy's workshop. "Hey! Handy! Could you smurf us three musical instruments for this evening?" Slouchy asked. "For this evening?!" Handy said. "Well, I don't know! Go smurf in the shed and see if there's something that'll do the job!" The Smurflings made their way to the shed, "Great! There's some of everything in here!" Natural said. "Hey! I think I've found what I needed!" Slouchy said, as he picked several pipes. "Me, too!" Snappy said, pulling on a pot. "And me, three! Now to work!" Natural said, as he brought a metal basin down from the shelf and used the tools to get started. ... Sometime later, the Smurflings were outside Papa Smurf's laboratory. "Oh, hey! Papa Smurf!" Snappy called. Papa Smurf opened the lab door and seen the Smurflings had built musical instruments. "We'd like to play tonight, too! Can we?" Snappy asked. "Look! We have everything we need!" Natural said. "Say yes!" Slouchy asked. "Well, uh... it's just... Oh! And then, after all, why not?" Papa Smurf said. "YIPPEE!" Snappy cheered. "We have just enough time to practice some harmonizing!" Natural said. "Start without me! I'm going to drop by Poet's!" Slouchy said. "I like it when youngsters smurf the initiative!" Papa Smurf thought happily to himself. "You wouldn't have a little glue?" Slouchy asked Poet. "Well, yes!" Poet said. ... Eventually, Brainy seen that the notice for the concert now had a message over it, saying: With the group "The Smurflings". "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Did you see? The Smurflings want to smurf music, too!" Brainy fumed. "So what? That's their right! In the land of the Smurfs, everyone is free to smurf as he likes!" Papa Smurf said. "Fine! Fine! Let them smurf! But we'll see who gets the last smurf!" Brainy said, as he walked away fuming. Smurf to Part 3 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Smurflings (Hero Stories) chapters